Moon Fower
by Bweiss
Summary: Summary: Ran has a strange dream predicting Ken’s dead. Now Weiss and Schwartz team up to stop a new tread. R&R Chapter for my birthday R&K, Y
1. White room

Disclaimer:

Bweiss: "I have taken over the world, now Weiss belongs to me muajajajajajajaja (continues evil laugh)

Ken: Sorry, she is high on sugar...

Omi: And delirious, we should call the hospital

Yohji: Don't worry Omi-chan I'll make her feel better...jeje

Bweiss: weeeeeeeeeeeee

Ran: Weiss is property of Mr. Takehito Koyasu and project Weiss. Please don't mind her.

Bweiss: Enjoy: D.

Omi: Thanks to Comtess the grammar is a little better. 

Main paring: Ran x Ken (My heart just melts), also some Yohji x Omi (let's make the boys happy)

Summary:

Ran has a horrible dream about Ken, but is this just a dream, or is something actually happening. Will Ran be able to save his love? What's going on? RanxKen some YohjixOmi

------------------------------

Red ocean

I wake up screaming in the middle of the night, the chilly wind crossing my window and caressing my sweaty skin and red hair. It wasn't the first time that I woke up because of some weird nightmare, but this one was different. This was the first nightmare that got me screaming and crying and it is not about my sister or my parents.

I think that is better to forget it, but my half asleep brain keeps remembering it.

In my dream, I find myself standing in an empty white room with one window. The emptiness of room gives me chills. I try to calm myself by looking trough the window and I look at a place that I have never seen before. And there I see the only person that was able to reach my cold heart, a beautiful burnet with ocean blue eyes. He is standing in the middle of a garden filled of white crosses.

The burnet is looking toward the sky with a lost look. A single tear falls from his eyes, as he slowly places a long black knife to his right wrist.

In that moment I feel my heart clench with pain, not only for the action of my friend, but also for the sadness of his eyes. I never thought that he could have that sadness in him.

Desperately I try to call his name, to make him stop, to release him from the pain he is feeling. But everything I do is useless and I can only keep looking because there is no door, there is no way out.

I'm here alone watching helplessly at how my beautiful burnet is suffering. Suddenly, he lowers his gaze and looks at me with eyes I swear are not his. With a swift motion he slices his wrist and the garden turns into a red ocean. (1) He falls and simply sinks, disappearing out of my sight, out of my life.

I can't take the pain; I can't breathe so I scream my lungs out and wake up.

After that, I find myself trembling and there are the traces of tears on my face. I feel empty just how I felt when I lost my parents.

I know it was only a dream, but I need to calm myself. I walk to his room and I find it hard to breath. When I finally open his door, I find him peacefully sleeping, his brown silky hair falling on closed eyelids. I release a breath as I see his chest moving.

I get to his side and touch his soft cheek admiring his face. Then I realize what I'm doing and I decide to return to my room. One part of my mind says get out of here, and the other only wants to hold him. Finally, after debating like crazy with myself, I decide to go rational. I gave Ken a kiss on his cheek before I leave.

I slowly go to my room, feeling stupid for reacting so poorly because of a nightmare and not being able to control myself. What would have happened if Ken had woken up and found me there in his room, by his side in the middle of the night? That boy really makes me loss all of my shields, he really opens my heart.

I don't know why I reacted the way I did. Why do I care so much about him? Don't get me wrong I also care for Omi and Yohji, but Ken is really special, he really gets into me. I remember I swore that wouldn't happen.

He was able to look trough me without even trying. With his selflessness and kind attitude he really got to me. The moment I reach my own bed I realize that I wasn't strong enough to be completely alone. I just wanted to believe that I could finally I accept that I feel something different from hate and anger, something that I thought I would never feel again. But could this really be love?

I decide to stop reflecting on my feelings. I will only get a headache and more questions. I'm really bad at managing feelings, especially my own.

I remember the dream, still so vivid in my mind and I can't shake the feeling that it was only a dream, it was something more. I became afraid; I don't want to see Ken with that look. I don't want to see him broken. Also there was something in that dream, something familiar.

Then I recall that black knife. I was so worried about Ken that I didn't pay any attention to it, but I think I have seen it somewhere.

I continue musing over the feeling for a moment. Suddenly I feel someone looking at me. I look up and my purple eyes clash with blue.

"Ken" that's my intelligent response, great.

He keeps staring. Did he fallasleep with his eyes open?

"Breakfast is ready" damn he looks so cute with his hair all wet, ok better stop there, bad thoughts go away. I needed to say something.

"I'll come down in a minute" That's good. I hope I'm not drowning or blushing or my nose is bleeding. You would be like me if you have the cute burnet standing all wet with his torso naked.

"Ok, but hurry up or I'll eat your part"

Then he crosses to my door, I'm able to leave my dream RanxKen word. I realize that its morning and I didn't notice it. Ok maybe it is love, but why I'm able to accept it so easily? Why exactly now?

--------------------------------------

(1) Have you ever seen the music video for Tokyo Sling? Well if you have you will understand it better. (If not let me check where I get it)

A/N

This is the "revised" edition. (The first one was written at 2 a.m., and English isn't my mother tongue. So it was really bad)

Thanks to Comtess for the review (really thanks a lot: D).

The grammar really sucked. So I re-checked and correct it a little.

Anyway if someone wants to be my editor I will be really grateful.

-------------------------------------------------

This is my very first fic and I'm sooo happy and nervous. I really hope you like it and I accept any recommendation thanks for reading and please review :)

Love you :) bye

Onegai, review pleaseeeeeee insert puppy eyes


	2. Red sky

Disclaimer:

Ken: Come on, you HAVE to say it!

Bweiss: Awwwwwwwwww, alright… Weiss isn't mine. Maybe I should try to buy them…I can get the money by selling my kidneys!

Ken: I have a better idea, sell Sakura's.

Bweiss: Ken you are a genius.

Yohji: I don't like that look on their eyes…

Omi: We should get out of here….

Ran: Anyway, Weiss is property of Mr. Takehito Koyasu and project Weiss. And I don't think we are on sale

Bweiss & Ken go for some big scissors (I don't think you can get kidneys with scissors. Don't try it at home.)

Ran: You are not going to get those kidneys with some scissors!

Ken: You are defending Sakura!

Ran: Actually, I'm offering my katana. It will be cleaner and faster.

Ken: I love you! (starts strangling Ran)

Bweiss: I really hope you enjoy the fic. I have some other nice things to do 

------------------------------------------------

Main paring: Ran x Ken (My heart just melts), also some Yohji x Omi (let's make the boys happy)

Summary:

After a slightly strange day, Ken is drawn into a rose filled garden. Will Ran's nightmare come true? Could it be prevented? RanxKen some YohjixOmi

-------------------------------------------------

Ken's POV

I don't know why I'm so happy this morning. Maybe I had a really good dream, but I can't remember it. Anyway, I really need a bath. I can't stand my own fumes. So I get in the bathroom and notice that Ran hasn't taken his bath. I get the great opportunity to see him all cute in his bed, sweet!

I take my bath as fast as humanly possible and go to wake him up. On the way I smell the nice breakfast that is cooking down stairs? I don't know this didn't seem like a complete thought. I suppose Omi did it. When I open Ran's door, I find him sitting in his bed with his pj's.

He would really look cute, except for the lost scary look. In that moment, I can't feel happy and I get a strange sensation on my chest. Finally, he looks up at me and says my name in a really weird way, like-how do I explain it?-like if I was a ghost.

Mmh he's looking at me funny, O right I'm still standing at his door without saying anything.

"Breakfast is ready" Why is he staring at me like that?

"I'll come down in a minute" He doesn't seem to be well, better to get out of here.

"Ok, but hurry up or I'll eat your part" I don't think he appreciates my little joke, especially since I actually done it once jeje.

I cross the door and go to the kitchen. From there my day was like any other, Yohji flirting like it was the end of the world, Omi being nice with everyone and Ran frowning.

The only weird thing is that Ran didn't stop looking at me like I was going to drop dead. Obviously, that intense gaze makes me extra clumsy and I could have died, but Ran was there to catch me every time. I really liked the feeling of his strong arms around me and how he whispered in my ear to be more careful. After that, he would push me and start yelling at everyone. Even with that, he makes the strange feeling go away and it's replaced with this weird happiness.

Actually now that I think about it, he was probably abducted or he fell from his bed… Anyway I'm feeling claustrophobic with the weird glances I'm getting from everyone. I don't think that everyone breaks half store and only gets some discrete hugs and whispers from our ice statue. Honestly this is a strange day, nice but strange.

"Where are you going Kenken?" Now this just makes the day sucky.

"That's not my name Yohji, and I'm going to play some soccer at the park" I hope he doesn't come up with something annoying.

"You mean you are going to leave your wife all worried in here?" I didn't have that much luck. Well if I look on the bright side if he hadn't said that, he wouldn't be Yohji.

"Shut up Yohji" I need to get out of here, I'm starting to look like a tomato.

I start walking towards the park. From the moment I get out of the house I'm no longer in la la land. I feel like someone is watching me. Maybe I'm only being paranoid and I should get to the park before it starts to rain, or I won't hear the end of it from Ran (for getting the floor dirty) and from Omi (for not taking good care of myself).

I decide to start warming-up by running to the park. I though the feeling wont go away, but it only gets worse. When I get there, I start playing and I forget about it. I only can think about the ball. After like an hour, I'm all sweaty and I realize that there are a lot of black clouds.

It's getting dark really quick and the air is so cold that it hurts. For some strange reason, I just want to go home. Maybe breaking pots isn't that bad. Ok, now I'm getting really scared, I have the worst feeling, I also feel lost, like if it wasn't the same park.

I decide to stop pondering about this and go home. But when I turn I see a man with a black gown. I can't see his face and I feel really cold.

He starts walking toward the woods and I follow him. I really don't know why, I just need to get out of here.

We walk through the woods. I feel like everything was crushing me, that the air is too thick to breath. Finally, he stops in a beautiful garden filled with white roses (1). Now I'm sure this can't be the park I know, but I feel like I know it.

The man is now looking at something at his hand. Then he leaves it on the ground and turns towards me. I can finally see his face under the gown, his skin is deadly pale, his nose is too small and his eyes are completely dead. Suddenly, when I blink he is no longer there. I know I should leave, but I need to look at what he left on the ground.

I slowly walk through the roses and I realize that the thorns are ripping my clothes and cutting my skin. The small drops of blood fall to the ground. They stay there, covering the grass with red.

I walk faster and I find a black knife. I lift it to have a closer look at it. It has a lot of weird symbols covering it, but they aren't engraved, neither painted, they are just visible above the complete darkness of the knife. I suddenly feel swallowed by the dark and I stop thinking rationally. A complete despair fills me and I forget everything, I just want it to end. This knife is the path to free myself of this darkness, and I can't stop it now.

I see myself placing the knife on my wrist and I start feeling panic. Suddenly I remember what happened and I want to stop, but I'm unable to control my body. All my efforts are in vain and I want to cry, but the tears refuse to leave my eyes. The only thing I'm able to do is look at the sky. What I see there makes me lose all hope. The sky, that normally is my ray of hope with its beautiful colors and stars, now is filled with white crosses. My mind is lost in that horrible vision.

Then, I hear a gasp behind me. I'm able to look down and I see Ran looking at me in total shock. I see myself reflected in his beautiful eyes. My eyes are totally lost, I can't recognize myself and I look how my arm slowly starts to move to finish with my life. I really want to stop. Please make it stop. I can't continue watching this. I close my eyes.

In the last moment, I feel those strong arms that saved me from being crushed by a pot. They circle my around my waist. Ran takes the knife from my hand and I hear it drop. In that moment, I regain the control of my body and I can open my eyes. I find Ran hugging me protectively and looking me in the tenderest way. I can't contain myself and I start to cry in his chest.

"It's all right now, I'm here" Now I'm feeling like a little boy, but I really can't stop crying

"Ran I couldn't stop myself" Crap I want to stop crying, but I really can't.

He takes my face in his hand and makes me look straight into his eyes. He has a determined but loving look and nothing would have prepared me for hearing what he said.

"I won't allow anything to happen to you Ken"

And I know that I would be alright if he is with me.

-----------------------------------------

(1) In first chapter, there were white crosses, now they are roses. On purpose hehe.

A/N What a dumb disclaimer… stomach ache makes your brain work in a weird way.

Anyway, I hope you like this fic. I'll try to update frequently.

Make your opinion count! Hehe please review. Look the little button is shining. It's calling you.

Bye love ya 


	3. Weird night

Disclaimer:

Bweiss: First of all, we all want to thank darkfireofforbiddensouls. We have a beta! And I had learned a little more grammar!

All Schwartz and Weiss: Thanks!

Farfarelo: Now, time to hurt god with the disclaimer.

Bweiss: This depresses me. I don't own Weiss or any of the character or the seiyuu, although I will love to…

Nagi: Actually Weiss and the characters are property of Takehito Koyasu and project Weiss (thank god)

Omi: And the seiyuu are property of themselves or their koibitos or the devil.

Yohji: The devil?

Omi: We don't know what they do with their lives….

Ran: I'm surrounded by idiots.

Ken: You are saying I'm and idiot?

Ran: You are a lovable idiot

Ken: Um Ok that's the best we could wet out from you

Bweiss Hope you enjoy the fic. Again, thanks a bunch to darkfireofforbiddensouls for helping me in such a nice way.

Bweiss: By the way, Ran will be punished for calling me an idiot…

---------------------

"…." Means direct quoting

_This is enfasis_

/………/ And this is telepathic chatting

----------------------------

Summary: Ran has to confront his nightmare. He has to break his white prison. Some RanxKen fluff and introducing Schwartz! Also corrected 1 and 3 chapters :)

Chapter 3

Ran's POV

I'm running to the park and I know there is something wrong tonight. It got dark quicker than usual and there is a lot of fog. Also, there aren't any cars full of people.

And the strangest thing tonight night is that I know that Ken is in danger. I've had this feeling since this morning and I won't let anything happen to him (1).

Finally I arrived to the edge of the park and I start walking trough the trees. I continue running ignoring the pain in my side until I arrive to a rose filled garden. The place is breath taking. The roses are just too white for them to be normal.

In the center of the garden, I see Ken looking at the sky. He is slowly placing the black knife to his wrist.

I felt my body freeze with panic. Again I couldn't move. I kept standing there until Ken lowered his gaze. He has that lost look and I feel my heart clench. We keep staring at each other until he closes his eyes. His arm starts to move and I react. I move as fast as I can and I hug him. He's body is completely rigid. I grab the knife and drop it on the ground. After that, he finally loosens himself and hugs me back.

I feel him shaking and I realize that he is crying.

"It's all right. I'm here" I just want to see him smile again.

"Ran. I couldn't stop myself"

I decide to forget about my stupid mask. He is more important that all that crap.

I take his face in my hands and tell him that I won't allow anything happen to him.

He seems to relax a little and smiles at me. With that I'm so grateful that I was able to break free of my white prison.

I take Ken's hand and start walking.

"Ran, shouldn't we take the knife?"

"What are you talking about?" He has to be kidding

"Well-I don't know- I think it is important"

"That thing controlled your body! You almost died because of that!" That sounded like a soap opera line. I should stop watching them. They are affecting me (2).

"I know, but nothing will happen if you are with me. Please"

"Ok, but you are _not_ touching it"

I grab the hideous thing and drop it in the pocket of my trench coat.

"All right, let's go"

I put my arm around his waist and start walking out of the garden and the park.

While we are walking, we are both lost in our thoughts. I'm thinking of how lucky I am of having him by my side. Also I am trying to find a logical reason for all the recent events. Am I turning into a precog or something like that? Who wants Ken dead? The only ones I can think are Esset, but supposedly they don't exist anymore.

While I'm lost in thought, I don't realize that we arrived to the street, and Ken is looking at me.

"Where is your Porsche?"

"What? Oh right, I came walking"

"Why did you walk? I thought you didn't like to walk trough all the smog"

"I-umh-needed to see you" I hope he buys it. I will tell him about the nightmare in a safer place. I know I sound paranoid.

"Why did you want to see me? And why didn't you bring the car?"

"Ken, just shut up"

He looks at me with a surprised look in his blue eyes. I really feel guilty. He was asking perfectly reasonable questions. Now he is pouting. So cute.

I know that I might regret this, but I'm just too emotionally exhausted to care. I take his face in my hands and give him a little peek on his lips. They are so soft. I think I might start taking some chances in the future

He looks straight at me and is about to say something, when we hear a nasal voice behind us.

"So cute and adorable, I think my teeth are getting cavities. It is nice to see that you have some balls Abyssinian"

In this moment I hate myself for not bringing my katana. I turn around and push Ken behind me in a lame attempt to protect him. I look at the German. He is wearing a green shirt and black jeans. His hair is in a ponytail and he has a nerve wrecking smirk.

What the hell do you want?" I say in the iciest tone that I can muster.

"Calm down. I'm here to escort my little prince and-well-you…"

"First of all, Ken is _not_ yours, and you are not getting anywhere near him"

"Take it easy. I'm honestly trying to help you. "He is using a serious tone, but still I don't believe him.

"No, we walk"

"It is not safe. If you don't believe me, you can have this. " He throws a gun at me. "Now let's go"

I was about to turn and leave, when I felt Ken's hand on mine.

"Come on, it will be all right" I check the gun to see if it has bullets and I follow Ken.

We climb on the car and I aim the gun to the back of the German. (By the way I'm still holding Ken's hand.)

"Ne mein Kätzchen, did the hooded guy say something to you?"

"No, he didn't. He just looked at me." Ken answered to the stupid German.

"It's ok, the rest of Schwarz are waiting at the koneko. We will try to get some answers."

"Why are you, scumbags, interested in this? And why do you know something about this?" I say, interrupting the previous conversation.

"We are interested because we don't like the outcome of these events. Actually we end up dead. We know because Crawford had a vision and I read your thoughts too. And we are not scumbags. And I'm in such a good mood because it involves my little Ken."

I feel the jealousy run trough my body as I pull Ken towards me. Stupid German, he is not getting anywhere near Ken!

/And why shouldn't I do that/

/Because if you try to take him away from me, I will slice you up and feed you to the dogs/

/Woa, you really get out of your white prison/

/Urusai, bastard/

I feel Ken's arms circle my waist and I close my eyes, forgetting about the lousy Mastermind. We continue like that for some time until I feel the car stop. I open my eyes and I notice that we are in front of the Koneko. The lights are on. As we enter to the basement, I'm greeted with the rest of the two teams drinking coffee and eating cookies.

This is going to be a long bizarre night.

A/N

Weeeeeee introducing Schwartz, they really solve a lot of my problems with this fic. And they will add a little of jealousy (Bad Schu)

Anyway, we need some YohjixOmi, so expect it soon.

Super Ran to the rescue! He will save you even of your own clumsiness.

That's what Ran gets for calling me stupid muahaha.

Urusai: Noisy or shut up (I can't wait to go back to Japanese lessons)

Now for the lovely Reviewers:

Comtess: Thanks for pointing the sucky grammar. I just got my beta :). I'm glad you like it

RosefaerietaleRed: Weeeeee I know. I'm completely crazy for this couple. Thanks!

darkfireofforbiddensouls: Wee beta. Believe me, you make me happy. It's so nice of you to use your time for correcting the fic. Thanks!

bffimagine: Yep the change has a purpose that will be explained in a little while. Jeje thanks, I was getting worried that my English was extremely crappy.

Ran: O-O I don't like soap operas!

Bweiss: Well at least you get to give Ken a little kiss.

Ran: Only for that, I won't kill you…for now

Ken: Please review

Shu/I'm now controlling your brain. You will click the review button and write your opinion/


	4. New Teamates and revelations

Chapter 4

Bweiss: Hi everyone! This is another little chapter I wrote only for you XD and I'm using the normal POV for first time. Also tomorrow is my birthday (August 2) soo please review

Omi: And I made cookies for everyone! It's our way to say thanks to darkfireofforbiddensouls for making the fic readable

Everyone: THANKS!

Darkfireofforbiddensouls: No problem -'

Farfi: Time to hurt god muajajajaja…and Bweiss

Bweiss: It's not fair to do this in a day so close to my birthday, but I don't like legal problems soooo Pff, I don't own Weiss, either the characters or anything like that.

Ken: See, that wasn't so hard and we are having cookies!

Darkfireofforbiddensouls: Yey!

Crawford: Let's go. If we don't eat cookies…we are all going to die!

Everyone: O-O

Crawford:…

Bweiss: Enjoy the fic…

Summary: Ran has a strange dream predicting Ken's dead. Now Weiss and Schwartz team up to stop a new tread. R&R Chapter for my birthday

Yohji's POV (just after Ran stormed out of the koneko)

I really appreciate Ran and Ken. I really do, but I had never been so happy to see their butts cross the door! The reason of my happiness is a little blond cutie waiting for me jejeje.

I close the shop and make sure that there is no way anyone could eavesdrop. I throw the annoying symbol of slavery (the apron) and I circle my arms around my cute chibi. Omi makes a little surprised noise as I start kissing him. We have only been together for two days, but I feel like I have known him forever.

"Ne Yohji, don't you think we should continue in somewhere more private?"

"Don't worry. Ken is in the park and his personal ice-cube is stalking him"

"Really? If Ran is stalking Ken, I'm sure he has lost it"

"Jaja, It was just an expression" I love his innocence

"By the way, don't you think they are acting really weird?"

"Well they didn't notice the weird noises we did in the bathroom, so I'll say they are all right" Jeje sarcasm

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Noooo"

"Sarcasm isn't helping"

"Especially if you don't get it"

"Hey you are supposed to be nice!"

"Jaja, you are so cute. I'm going to kiss you senseless"

I'm so…well… _busy_, that I don't hear the door open

"Hey guys look, Kudou is imitating Michel Jackson" Oh crap

"Schwartz!"

- Normal POV -

"Calm down Balinese, they are working for Kritiker now" said a redheaded woman as she crossed the door.

"Manx-san, why are they here?" asked Omi

"You are going to carry a mission together and Schwartz is going to live with you. I don't accept any complaints. Anyway, I have things to do, so Schwartz is going to explain everything. I don't want anyone dead" said Manx.

"Hey! We are the best, we won't get killed!" said Yohji

"I meant between you" said Manx as she left the koneko. She could only be grateful that she didn't have to see the eight together.

In the store, a glaring game between six assassins was taking place.

"Ok, this is boring. Who wants some cookies?" asked Omi, returning to his normal personality

"Eating cookies hurts God" said Farfarello

"Great, help me make coffee Yohji" said Schuldig

"Schu, go and get Ran and Ken. They will be in trouble and come here whining and I'll have the mother of all headaches and…" babbled Crawford

"Shush it, I'll get them"

"Also we are going to have to wait for them to explain the whole thing, so we should go for the cookies" said Crawford and everyone started moving towards the basement.

(The basement, after the arrival of Ran, Ken and Schuldig)

"Why is Schwartz in our basement eating cookies?" asked a really shocked Ran

"Now since we are all here, let's explain" said Crawford in his business voice deciding to ignore Ran's question for reasons only he knew.

Ken and Schuldig took seat in the nearest couch and Ran just kept standing moving a little closer to Ken, just in case Schuldig decided to do something weird.

"Before you say anything, Schwartz is working for Kritiker and we have a mission to accomplish. Apparently there is another group trying to revive a demon; the mission is to stop them." Continued Crawford

"Crap, another one? What's wrong with these people?" whined Yohji as he lit a cigarette

"Is that all that you know?" asked Omi while he put out Yohji's cigarette.

"Of course not, I just like the suspense silence" Crawford grinned while everyone else gave the precog a scared look.

"Mh-I'll explain it. This new group is attempting to bring a sealed demon by sacrificing the 12 yuugao with the black blood ritual. I suppose you don't have the slight idea of what I'm talking, right?" said Farfie (1)

Five heads moved from side to side, the other two just kept looking at the Irish man

"Well the yuugao are people born with a special aura; there are only 12 of them. The black blood ritual is sacrificing someone by making them commit suicide. This group needs all these things to be able to bring the demon back and have him obey them. We don't know what they want to do with the fiend. Our mission is to stop the group and prevent them from killing Ken and the remaining 4 yuugao" explained Farfarello

"That means Ken is a yuugao?" asked Omi while everyone turned to look at Ken.

"Yep and Ran has something to explain, right?" said Schuldig. Somehow Weiss wasn't that surprised, they were used to that kind of weird stuff

"Yes he has, but first I'll tell him the normal outcome of the premonition. Ken was supposed to die, the group will succeed and we will all die. For some reason, Ran was able to enter the illusion and stop it, which was impossible. Now we need you two to tell us everything weird that happened today and I mean _everything_" said Crawford

"That'll be nice. I don't have the slightest idea of what you are talking about" said Omi, he wasn't used to not understanding things.

"I'll fill you in later, just pay attention to what Ran has to say. I really want to know how Ran knew that Ken was in trouble" said Nagi

"Yea, you were worried all day, Ran! You gave me a headache"

"That's what you deserve for messing with my head, stupid German"

"Ran, please explain" asked a very annoyed Crawford

"Mh… well, I had a nightmare in which I saw what happened in the park."

"Well, maybe this group sent Ran a vision so they could attack him too?" asked Omi

"He's not compatible, there is no reason for them to want him there" responded Crawford

Suddenly Yohji start moving his hands in the air "I know! It was a premonition! Was it, Rany?"

Ran's tone dropped to the murderous icy level "How the hell am I supposed to know? And don't call me Rany" Ken took Ran's hand to prevent a massacre.

"Was your dream the same as the reality?" asked Crawford

"No it was different. In the nightmare, I was standing inside a white room with only a window and no doors and there were crosses. In the reality I was able to move and there were white roses"

"Wow, you really need to stop eating so much before sleeping" Before anyone could scold Yohji, Nagi had already thrown a pillow at his face.

"Thanks Nagi, you just read my mind"

"You are welcome, but what do the differences mean, Crawford?"

"Well, obviously it wasn't a normal premonition or he will have some emotional exhaustion for being the first time. Also the premonitions happen exactly as you see them, except you change something… Did you do something weird after the premonition?"

Everyone turns to see Ran, whom is desperately trying not to blush. "Well…umh…I went to check on Ken and I… /Craaaaap/ I kissed him on the cheek"

There was total, as everyone tried to assimilate what they just heard from a blushing redheaded. When they got over the shock they could almost hear the gears moving in Yohji's head. When the blond was about to open him mouth (for some witty joke, who could have resisted) he got the Nagi glare and decided to shut up.

"Any explanation?" asked Nagi

"Well, I think that you changed the vision" said Farfarelo "I think that you decided that Ken was more important than your emotional barrier that you used to protect yourself"

"So, you are saying that the white room was something symbolic?"

"Exactly Ken. You hurt God when you are right"

"Were the crosses something symbolic too? Asked Omi

"Maybe the crosses were a symbol for sacrifice, since Ran changed the flow of events, the crosses changed too" answered Nagi

"At least I'm sure that it wasn't a premonition. Those are never symbolic or romantic. Anyway now that you know as much as we know, we should get to work. We need someone sensitive enough to be able to feel the remaining yuugao. The one with the most potential is Ken, so he will train with Schuldig. Meanwhile, the rest will search for more information about this group" Said Crawford.

"It will be, with the condition that I'll be in the training with Ken and I don't discus that." Ran send Schuldig a death glare.

"Oh come on, I'd never do anything to hurt sweet Kenken" said Schuldig as he pulled Ken into a hug

"I don't care and let him go" The tension in the room started building up as the two started a glaring mach with an annoyed Ken in the middle.

"Ran is right; they seem to have some connection. Anyway I suggest we all go to bed" said Nagi

"I want to sleep with Ken!" Schuldig was cut of by a katana pressed in his back "You are not getting anywhere near him, understood?" as a little fight began, Omi and Yohji managed to escape.

"This is going to be fun. I always though Ran would be the jealous type" whispered Yohji as he hugged Omi

"By the way, how did Ran get' the katana?"

"He probably has them hidden all over the house"

"Scary"

-Back to the basement-

"Ok, then it's settled. Ran and Ken will share a room and stop complaining Schu" Schu only keep pouting and glaring at Nagi. "Omi and Yohji will share another, Farfarello and Brad will share, leaving me with Schu"

"Ok let's go, I'm sleepy" Ken yawned and start moving towards the stairs grabbing Ran's hand"

Yuugao means moonflower (a really beautiful flower-), also is a little song (by Ken). The weird thing is that it also means bottle **gourd…**

**Also I don't put yuugaos because is Japanese -**

**Bweiss: I think this story will be bloody long. I got to the point that you CAN'T end it in few chapters without making it silly…**

**Schuldig: Look on the bright side, you will improve your bad English and you will have something to do on classes instead of only staring at me**

**Bweiss: At you? O forget it, Anyway** tomorrow is my birthday, so please review!

Omi: Your opinion is highly appreciated

Yohji: Make a girl happy, give your opinion

Farfarello: Reviewers hurt God and make me happy -


End file.
